Another World
by Directioner1
Summary: I had lived in America all my life. When my Mom told me that we would be moving to London of all places I almost had a panic attack. My Dad had gotten a promotion at work or whatever. We had to leave in 2 weeks.
1. Chapter 1

I had lived in America all my life. When my Mom told me that we would be moving to London of all places I almost had a panic attack. My Dad had gotten a promotion at work or whatever. We had to leave in 2 weeks.

It was the last day of my junior year, and my last day in America. All my friends were sad and said they would keep in touch. I was mostly sad about leaving my best friend of 12 years.

"I'm going to miss you so much Penny", I said with tears in my eyes.

"No. I'm going to miss you. You are my best friend Emma Cook and I don't want to lose you. I am going to call you every week to check in." Penny said.

My boyfriend didn't seem that upset when I told him I was leaving. He broke up with me the next day. No surprise there. He was always a jerk to me. There was this one time he almost broke my arm I never told anybody, but whatever. We were loading up the car to go to the airport. I hugged Penny and some other friends and family.

"Goodbye!" I yelled and got in the car before they could see the tears in my eyes I didn't want them to see me like this. The plane flight took forever, when we finally landed I was so tired. We got a cab to the house and all our other stuff would come tomorrow.

3 Months later:

I was walking around at the shops and saw a guy with blond hair and blue eyes. He was cute, but not my type. "Hello." I said a little nervous to talk to him.

"Hi! I'm Niall Horan." He said fairly happy.

"I'm Emma Cook. It's nice to meet you Niall." I said smiling. He seemed very nice.

"You want to hang out none of my mates are here and I'm a little bored by myself." He said with a smile on his face.

"Sure." I said sounding overly excited. I had finally met someone who seemed actually nice. I had been cooped up in the house not doing anything. Until this morning when my mom made me go out.

2 Weeks later:

Niall was over at my house as usual. Ever since we met at the mall we have been hanging non-stop. He is funny and hungry all the time. I haven't met his other friends yet, but he wants me too. I am kind of nervous about it. We are supposed to go to the club tomorrow so that I can meet them. School starts in 1 week kind of happy Niall goes to the same school. He said his friends do too.

"Hey you ok? Looking a little down are we Em." He said with a concerned look.

"No I'm fine just nervous about meeting your friends. They seem important to you and I don't want to mess this up." I said looking down at my lap.


	2. Chapter 2

I was getting ready to go to the club. I put on a red dress and some black heels. The doorbell rang and Niall was there looking good in some expensive jeans and a red polo. When we got there it was crazy packed. WE got in pretty quick though I couldn't see a thing. Niall grabbed my hand and pulled me through the crowd. He stopped finally to ask if I was ok, but I couldn't hear him at all. He saw some people he knew and we walked over there. He introduced me to all of them. "This is Zayn, Liam, Louis, Eleanor, Danielle, and Harry." He said like he was proud to know them. "Everybody this is Emma Cook." Zayn was tall with black hair that went straight up his skin was dark, his eyes were brown. Liam was about 5'7 and had light brown hair it went to the side, his body looked nice even though he was wearing clothes. Louis was about the same height as Liam, but his hair was darker he was fit. Eleanor and Danielle were with Louis and Liam they were so pretty.

They all greeted me with smiles and handshakes. All the guys were cute, but one was gorgeous I mean he was just so freaking hot. He had curly hair and green eyes and was way taller than me, he was about 5'10. It was Harry of course the one Niall told me to stay away from, because he was a flirt.

"Hi it's nice to meet you." Eleanor said.

"Thank you, it's nice to meet Niall's friends he talks about y'all a lot." I said realizing my southern accent sounded so odd to their British accents. I and Eleanor became quick friends

Harry's POV:

Niall said her name was Emma. She was so pretty. She was short maybe 5'5 with dirty blond hair and blue eyes. I wanted to talk to her so bad, but I was scared I'm pretty sure Niall told her to stay away from me.

"Hello you seem lonely over here." I said realizing how dumb that sounded.

"No, well maybe a little." She said stumbling over her words. I smiled to make her feel better. Niall was off getting drunk of course.

"You're not from around here? Are you?" I said knowing exactly where she was from. I was just trying to make conversation.

"No, I'm from Alabama, which is in America." She looked down. She was so cute.

"Do you want me to give you a ride home? Since Niall is already wasted I'm sure Zayn will get him home or Liam. We look after each other." I said hoping she would say yes.

"Ok, thanks." She said quickly.

Emma's POV:

OMG. I was riding home with Harry exactly what Niall told me not to do, but Harry was just so cute trying to make conversation. I couldn't just say no that would be rude. We rode in silence. Finally I saw my house and he stopped. I was about to get out.

"Can I have your number?" Harry said, as I was getting out of the car.

"Sure." I said. I wrote it out on a piece of paper and gave it to him.

"Thanks." He said with a smile and drove off. I got in and went straight to bed.


End file.
